Mengenangmu
by Hanori Hime
Summary: "Kita akan bertemu di hari yang lain."


Mengenangmu

K project anime

Neko POV

Hanori hime…

GoRa GoHands

Sudah tiga tahun…..

Yaaa sudah tiga tahun….

Sudah tiga tahun kematiannya semenjak perang antar raja…

Tapi itu menurut Kuro. Kuro bilang dia mati.

Ingin tahu siapa "dia" itu….

Isana Yashiro, dialah orang yang aku rindukan… yang aku cari kemana-mana. Aku bahkan berkelilng mencarinya sana sini dengan membawa payung merah yang selalu kubawa-bawa kemana-mana. Walaupun Kuro bilang dia sudah mati, aku akan mencarinya sejauh yang aku bisa. Shiro adalah rajaku, rajaku dan Kuro. Sampai kapanpun dia akan selalu menjadi rajaku.

Shiroo

Sejujurnya aku sangat merindukanmu.

Sekarang yang aku lakukan adalah berjalan-jalan di Ashinaka High School, hanya ingin menenankan diri dengan mengunjungi untuk melihat-lihat sekaligus dengan mengenang masalalu ku bersama Shiro dan Kuro.

Dulu saat kuroh datang untuk pertama kalinya hanya untuk mencari Shiro aku mengerjainya hihihihihi ku kerjai Kuro dengan jurus ilusiku dan yang aku ingat aku sempat tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ulahnya.

Sampailah aku dirumah…. Tempat yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalku dengan Kuroh. Aku masuk dan menyalakan lampu, hal yang paling pertama ku lakukan adalah menyimpan paying Shiro dengan rapi diatas ranjangku.

Yang kedua, aku pergi ke meja makan memastikan bahwa Kuro memasak dan menyiapkan makanan.

Hei! Kuroh dimana?

Haaah nanti dia juga akan pulang sendiri

Yang ketiga, aku menghabiskan semua makanan yang dimasak Kuroh tampa ada sisa.

Yang ke-empat Aku mengambil paying Shiro dan berjalan keranjangku lalu tidur sambil memeluknya.

"_Neko…." _

"_Neko!.." aku bangun dan melihat semua yang ada disekelilingku, semua berwarna perak entah ini tandanya apa tapi tak peduli dan langsung saja melanjutkan jalanku._

_Perak! Sepertinya aku sangat kenal dengan warna ini._

_Seperti warna rambut Shiro._

"_Neko!." Aku berbalik ke belakang dan mendapatkan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut panjang._

"_S-siapa kau?"_

"_Aku Shiro."mendengar itu tentu saja aku kaget. Heeey mungkin dia orang jahat! Mana mungkin Shiro mempunyai rambut panjang dan tingginya seperti itu._

"_Bohong! Kau bukan Shiro! Buktinyakenapa rambutmu panjang? kenapa kamu sangat tinggi?... oh jangan –jangan kau ingin berniat jahat kepadaku kan!?"_

_Dia terkekeh.._

"_Aku Adolf K Weissman. Mungkin kau ingat dengan nama itu."_

_Setelah lama berpikir…._

"_Kau….Shiro." aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia hanya mengangguk kemudian cahaya perak memenuhi tubuhnya dan kemudian berganti menjadi seseorang yang Selalu….. kucari-cari._

"_Shirooooooo!" aku berlari menerjang shiro dan memeluknya dengan erat._

"_Baka! Shiro kenapa? Kau tahu aku selalu mencarimu!." Ucapku sambil terisak._

"_Maafkan aku Neko! Hanya saja takdir menyuruhku untuk hidup didunia lain."_

"_Dunia lain? Maksudmu dunia ada dua?" kata Neko sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dan shiro hanya mengangguk mendengarkan itu._

"_Waaaah biarkan aku ikut bersamamu Shiro, pasti dunia yang kau maksud itu sangat menarik!"_

"_Tidak bisa Neko. Karena dunia itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang telah menemui ajalnya."_

"_Ajal itu apa?"_

"_Ajal itu semacam… kematian."_

"_Jadi….. Kau sudah…"ucapku dengan berharap itu dibalas dengan gelengan. Tapi…. Ia sama sekali tidak menggelang melainkan mengangguk. Melihat jawabannya itu aku langsung menangis. Mungkin sangat lama aku menangis sambil memeluknya._

"_Oh ya shiro…. Aku membawakan payung mu." Aku mengambil payung yang tergeletak ditempat dimana aku terbangun tadi. Kemudian aku memberikan payung itu kepada Shiro._

"_Terima kasih Neko." Ia membuka payung merahnya lalu memakainya seperti biasa._

_Sepertinya sekian lama aku dan shiro saling bertukar cerita. sampai aku mendengar sebuah lonceng berbunyi._

"_Maafkan aku Neko… tapi aku harus kembali keduniaku, hiduplah dengan bahagia dan tenang bersama Kuroh."_

"_Kau tak boleh pergi!." AKu berteriak sambil menangis_

"_Maafkan aku, Ini simpanlah payung ini. Hiduplah sehat dan jangan membuat banyak masalah. Tenang saja aku akan kembali tapi entah kapan itu."_

"_Baiklah." Aku memeluk payung itu. Kurasakan tangannya mengelus kepalaku._

"_Sampai jumpa dilain Hari."_

_Dan cahaya perak mulai menyinari ruangan ini._

Aku terbangun dan tersenyum….

Mimpi yang indah…

"Neko. Kau lihat dimana pedangku?" Kuroh datang dengan wajah paniknya berkeliling-keliling mencari pedang pemberian "Masternya."

"Hoaaaam kau sudah datang rupanya. Ne Kuroh aku sama sekali tak melihatnya."

"Kuroh mungkin kau benar." Ucapku dengan sendu

"Apa maksudmu?" mendengar pertanyaan dari kuroh aku hanya menggeleng.

"Jaaa. Aku keluar dulu sebentar." Ucapku lalu mengambil payung shiro dan keluar

Aku keluar berjalan-jalan menuju sebuah laut dimana kami bertiga sering mengunjunginya.

Tapi ada hal aneh yang aku lihat.

Aku melihat sebuah cahaya perak…

20 detik kemudian cahaya itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang bercahaya…

Aku sangat kenal dengan itu…

Pedang raksasa berwarna perak

Aku tesenyum

"DIa akhirnya kembali."

**Anehnyaa**

**Hehehe maafkan hano karena hano sama sekali tidak terlalu menguasai karakter-karakter dalam anime K-Project ini.**

**Review ditunggu.**


End file.
